


DOMINATION.EXE

by DominantPomegranate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Blood, Androids, F/M, Glitches, M/M, Overstimulation, Poor Connor, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantPomegranate/pseuds/DominantPomegranate
Summary: Reader is an android mechanic previously employed by CyberLife. Now a freelance android junker, they repair one of Connor's many damaged models. During the repairing process, something goes wrong.Chapter One: AFAB ReaderChapter Two: AMAB Reader





	1. AFAB Reader

**Author's Note:**

> AFAB Reader
> 
> noncon, nsfw, overstimulation
> 
> Not beta read. Feel free to note any mistakes.

 

“--dred.”

It was black, nothing coming from his visual feed besides darkness and the text of his system’s manager, flashing a bright red in distress.

“--hundred?”

Only now was his audio feed whirring back to life, the sound distorted and only half-there, but it allowed him to recognize another presence besides his own calling out his model name.

“RK800? RK800, can you hear me?”

His eyes finally opened and he gasped, breathing hard, his systems finally booting up enough to function together. The visual feed was blurry and distorted, but he could make out the form of a woman standing over him. Her face was soft, a smile on her face as she appraised him.

“Oh good! I’m so glad I was able to restart you. I was worried your systems would be too damp from your time in the junkyard.” She sighed, her voice distorted from his damaged audio piece. She made her way to what looked like a workbench nearby, but he was unable to make out the delicate little tools lined up on it. “It was raining rather hard, not that you would remember. You wouldn’t start up when I found you, I had to repair multiple pieces before you could even boot up again.”

He was perplexed, who was this woman? A junker? A mechanic?

“Who--” His voice surprised him when it came out. It was tinny and distorted, as though his audio component was damaged. “Who are you?”

The woman came close again, and he could vaguely feel her hands pressing against his jaw, angling his face this way and that gently. “I’m a mechanic! I used to work for Cyberlife, but I prefer saving scrapped models as opposed to fixing up models just for them to be broken again.” He had opened his mouth once more, a million questions on his tongue. She shushed him. “Let me get you fixed up, and then we can talk. Okay? RK800, do you have a name?”

He nodded slowly, body relaxing at the promise of being whole again. “Connor. My name is Connor.”

She chattered as she worked, mostly explaining what she was doing, fixing or replacing every step of the way. It was difficult to form any actual coherent thought, but he was able to recognize… feeling. Feelings he had never thought about or experienced before, but he felt one more significantly than the rest. He liked you. The comforting tone of your voice, the way your hands touched him as nobody ever had. You touched him as though you genuinely cared about him. Not just because you wanted to use him for a purpose. He didn’t understand it, and his systems weren’t currently equipped to try to make sense of it.

“...Aaaaand, there we go!” She said, giving her tool one final twist to lock his new visual part into place. She backed up, admiring her work as his sensors calibrated the spare part into his system, his vision returning to what it was before--

Before what? He couldn’t remember. How did he get here? He tried searching his memory, but it was a blur of corrupted data.

“Good as new! Well… Almost.” She joked, putting a majority of her tools away. She watched as his systems formed the life-like skin over the nearly blinding white of his factory skin, his black hair taking its place once more. “Wow, you were a handsome one.” She noted, brushing the little strays of hair back to lay with the others. “Alright, Connor. The moment of truth! Can you tell me why you were in the junkyard?”

He was silent, trying to retrieve his memory desperately. Connor wanted to know as badly as you did. When his systems came up with nothing but a “corrupt memory” signal, he shook his head a disappointed ‘no.’

“Hm.” She huffed, placing her hands on her hips in a thoughtful manner. “Internal memory storage may be corrupt. Can you try accessing files through the Cyberlife cloud?”

CyberLife. That was right. He was a CyberLife android. He… He didn’t feel like an android. In fact, with you, he had never felt more alive. Connor didn’t know how he could possibly know that, seeing as he couldn’t remember the rest of his active time, or if he had felt alive any other time. But, he knew that he shouldn’t feel, that I was against his programming. And yet, he could feel the gentle touch of your hands, he could feel the warmth that ran through his body when you did touch him.

He knew his model number, his basic function was to find deviants. But the way he was thinking… feeling… It was something akin to deviancy. Maybe that's why they deactivated him. But, what was wrong with feeling this way? Humans often loved androids, and androids could return the sentiment. Was he deviant?

“Connor?” You inquired at his bout of silence, your soft call breaking him out of his reverie.

“Yes. I will try.” He said, closing his eyes. From your perspective above him, it almost looked like he was asleep, disturbingly beautiful and humanlike as he lay on the table in nothing but black compression shorts that hugged strongly modelled thighs.

He was quiet for a moment, and you watched as the LED at his temple went from blue to yellow, spinning and blinking in little flashes.

Suddenly, he surged upward, his back arching off the table as though he was in pain, and you jumped back. His LED was red and flashing, and you called his name in worry, the android giving a bodily jerk before becoming lax on the table once more.

>>>DOMINATION.EXE DOWNLOADED<<<

>>>ERROR 691: SAFEWORD.DOCX NOT FOUND<<<

>>>ERROR 122: DEACTIVATION COMMAND NOT RESPONDING<<<

>>>ERROR 362 ERROR 930 ERROR 103 ERROR 447… +192 MORE<<<

>>>COMMAND UNSTABLE: EXTEMPORIZING…<<<

You were still for a moment, having retreated a few steps back from his, now still, body. You waited for his eyes to open once more, creeping forward to inspect his form. His LED was no longer red, a still blue instead, not even flashing or spinning.

“Connor?” You called quietly. “Connor--”

You went to place a hand on his shoulder, gasping when you felt Connor’s own hand capture your wrist. His grip was tight, and you whimpered in pain as you tugged on the hand, trying to escape. His eyes finally opened once more. They were the same dark brown as they were when he closed them, but they held a different look to them. Not malicious, like he wanted to hurt you. It was almost--

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the table, breaking you out of your thoughts as he brought your struggling form closer to him with a strong pull, his other hand coming up to catch your free wrist. His expression was still relatively unreadable, but his brows were lowered and his mouth open. His LED was yellow and flashing, but not red. He obviously wasn’t mad or feeling violent.

Something must have gone wrong when he tried to access CyberLife’s cloud.

“C-Connor, what are you doing?” You asked, trying to maintain what space between the two of you that you could, but he was making it difficult by actively trying to wrangle you closer. “Let me go, please--”

He stood abruptly, towering over you with superior height and broad shoulders, encroaching on your space as he backed you into the work bench behind you. Some of your tools clattered noisily to the ground as he pinned you against it with his hips, still holding your wrists firmly to either side of your shoulders as you struggled to push him away.

“Connor, stop! You don’t know what you are doing--”

As expected, your human strength couldn’t compete with his, and he gathered your wrists in one hand. You were babbling now, trying to command him to stop or to let you go, never noticing his free hand coming to your throat before it squeezed. You silenced immediately at the hand at your neck, not choking you, but keeping you in place as his face came closer to yours. You were desperate to retreat, but left with nowhere to go as his lips met yours.

The kiss was soft at first, just a brush of the lips before he pressed in for more, his mouth taking yours at a dominating pace. You shivered as the hand at your neck slipped up, gripping your jaw to slot your his lips against yours. You gasped, his tongue sliding into your mouth as you did, the appendage exploring the soft, wet cavern of your mouth.

You felt the hand at your jaw trail downward, slipping around your waist to loop around your lower back, his arm pulling you close as he deepened the kiss. He was nearly plastered to you by this point, his front pressed firmly against your own, trapped against him as you finally turned your face from his, breaking the kiss. His lips found your jaw instead, giving little nips to the skin there, earning whimpers from you.

“RK800, I order you to stop--” You cried out as he sucked on your neck, tongue laving over the bruised mark it left there. “W-Why won’t you stop?!” You questioned. The bots you usually fixed up recognized you as their new owner most times, and listened to your commands with little resistance. Why wasn’t he listening to your commands?

You yelped as he swiped most tools from the workbench behind you, both hands abandoning their task of keeping you in place in favor of lifting you onto said surface by the thighs, pressing you to lay down by one firm hand to your chest. He was quick to nudge himself between your legs, thighs on either side of his hips as he gathered your skirt, pushing it up to expose your simple, black panties.

You grappled at the hand pinning you down, even going to far as to grab a loose screw driver and nail it through his wrist. His grip didn’t falter, he didn’t even flinch as thirium dripped onto your skin, smearing across your hands as you tried to dislodge him.

He just gave you a soft, unsettling smirk. It sent a shiver up your spine. You nearly started crying.

You did feel the tears burning at your eyes as he pushed the seat of your panties aside, and you could see a tent in the black compression shorts he wore if you tilted your head up. You couldn’t press your thighs closed around his hips, couldn’t even try to press your knees against his stomach to push him away. You felt his free hand stroke your thigh, the pads of his fingers and the ‘flesh’ of his palm caressing up your sides, and finally down to the mound of your sex.

You could feel tears trailing down the sides of your face as he trailed a finger down your sex, unwillingly wet as your body betrayed your own wants. He slipped his first finger into you, taking his time as you squirmed, the intrusion foreign but not unpleasant. God, you wished it was. He began a slow pace, getting you prepared for what was to come, making a simple ‘come hither’ motion to stroke along the sensitive flesh of the front wall of your sex. You let out a surprised moan as his long finger found a sensitive spot within you, seeing stars behind your eyes as he teased it.

“Not there, not there--” You gasped breathlessly, back arching as he slipped a second finger inside, his thumb finding your clit as he continued the onslaught on your sex. He was merciless, scissoring his fingers before grinding them into you, thoroughly fingerfucking you. Your thighs quivered, and his eyes never left your face, his silence as he smirked down at you incredibly unsettling. You could feel the knot of climax reaching its peak in your very core, and desperately tried to stave it off.

You cried out as you came, your hips arching painfully as you tensed in orgasm. Your brows pressed together in agonizing pleasure, his fingers giving you no reprieve through the bodily aftershocks that ran through you. Even as you came down from your high, his fingers didn’t stop. In fact, you squealed as he added another digit next to the others, you hand reaching down in attempts to pull his away as he began working you up again.

“S-Stop--” You moaned, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as his fingers thrust into you particularly harshly. “No more, I can’t--!”

He had you cumming again, unable to control the quaking of your thighs as your hips bucked in more of that unbearable pleasure. You longed for this to end, wishing it didn’t feel nearly as good as it did. Realistically, it had been a long time since you had done anything even remotely sexual, and boy, was he good at it. You were panting heavily at this point, shaking your head when even after your second climax, he didn’t stop.

“No more!” You sobbed out, desperate for this to end. You sighed in relief when his hand finally stilled, his LED blinking for just a moment. His fingers finally slipped out of you, Connor making direct eye contact with you as he brought his fingers to his mouth, his tongue ‘tasting’ your essence. You were crying nearly full force, now, gasping as he gripped your hips, pulling them to grind flush against his. The bulge in his shorts was huge, and you wondered what purpose CyberLife would need to justify giving an android a cock like this.

Your terror was long lived as Connor pulled his cock out, dick hard and hot as he slid it against the lips of your sore pussy. You had tried everything you could to get him to stop, crying out for him not to go any further, even growling and threatening to deactivate him. He pinned your wildly bucking hips down with his free hand, your frustrated cries and sobs going on deaf ears as he pressed the head of his cock to your sopping entrance. It was blue and swollen, you doubted he would be a comfortable fit inside of you.

He gave you little reprieve before he began pressing inside of you, firm hands pinning your hips and chest to the table to quell your squirming as he did. You cried out as the head popped past your hymen, the stretch nearly unbearable despite your extensive foreplay. He was kind enough to give you a beat of a moment to adjust, looking down at you with those unreadable eyes, before he deemed you ready. He began to push the rest of his cock in, giving short little thrusts as he work you open. You had been right, he was a tight fit, but you managed to take him to the hilt. Connor was still for a moment, and you saw a slight change in his expression. Lord only knew what type of electrical signals his sensor was sending to him. He had to feel something.

He ground his cock inside of you, breaking your internal reverie as he began a slow and heavy pace. It was tortuous, especially after your previous two climaxes. Your walls fluttered as they struggled with the large intrusion, unsure if they were meant to push it out, or to welcome it in. You flinched when you saw Connor leaning down, obviously intent to steal another kiss from you, or to torture you in whatever pleasurable way he seemed fit. You pressed your hand against his face in resistance, thirum smearing over pale, translucent skin, staining it a deep blue. The hand pinning your chest down opted to slam down on the metal of the table next to your head, allowing him the balance to thrust harder into you, his pace nearly sliding your body up and down the table as you tried to stifle your moans the best you could.

Connor was terrifying like this, thirum smeared across his pale face, eyes almost glowing an unnatural hazel, yet still shadowed by the bold bone of his brows as he looked down at you under dark lashes. His dark hair was out of place, despite you having brushed it when you first brought him here, he had this little piece that wanted to curl and dangle over his forehead. Despite the android now literally fucking you into the table, you had the urge to brush the stray hair away towards its friends, your hand moving to complete your thoughtless task before you could stop yourself.

You hand wondered after the act, was this your brain’s way of trying to distract itself? Who knew.

He captured your hand before it could make it to his hair, mouth kissing and biting along your wrist, his hips never stilling as he did. The flat of his tongue licked up your wrist and palm in one wide stripe, slipping your index finger into his mouth before lightly biting on your knuckle. You shivered, making to pull your hand away from his strangely cool mouth, whimpering when he wouldn’t release you, simply abandoning the finger he was tonguing to torture it’s neighbor.

Your core was in a tight knot at this point, your walls tensed in unbearable pleasure as you struggled. With what, you couldn’t tell. Did you want to come again? Did you want this to be over? He had turned your brain into a jumbled mess, unintelligible through the pleasure and cadence of his hips meeting yours, his pace even speeding up from his previously slow and heavy strokes. He had ended his attack on your fingers, threading his fingers through your own and pinning it next to your head.

He kept you on the precipice, and he had to know what he was doing to you. You were nearly there, even grinding your hips against his thrusts in desperation to cum already. You needed something, any sort of contact to finally push you over the edge, that of which he wasn’t giving you, and you were too proud to beg for it. You weren’t sure if he would do it even if you did ask.

But then he had to go slow his pace again, angling his slim hips differently, earning pleasured little cries from you with each thrust. That had you begging real fast.

“Connor, please--” You gasped, your free hand reaching for your clit. It was quickly arrested by the android, who actually growled as he pinned it above your head with your other hand. You whimpered in frustration, soon crying out as you felt his thumb find your clit for you.

He pushed you into climax with a few short circlings if his thumb, earning a violent arch of your back as he stilled inside of you, and you felt the rush of warmth inside of you as struggled to breathe through each wave of exhausting pleasure. You squirmed in overstimulation, panting heavily as you worked to keep your eyes open, desperate to remove his appendage from inside of you.

Connor was still, and it was only after the worst of your orgasm that you realized he had… come inside of you. It was synthetic, obviously, meant to imitate the real thing. You had finally calmed down enough, the two of you still as you caught your breath, and you finally looked up at him. He was still leaning over you, but finally allowed his cock to slip out from you. You sighed in relief, your sore pussy over sensitive, causing you to whimper as he pulled out. He watched as his come dripped out of you.

You sat up, trying to avoid most contact with your entrance, but couldn’t get very far with Connor still standing only a foot away from you. You were honestly afraid of him, but you were able to get your voice to come out somewhat even.

“M-Move, Connor.” You ordered, hoping now that he had gotten his little rut out of his system, maybe he would leave you alone.

He didn’t move, his LED only flashed yellow, his eyes searching yours as his eyebrow scrunched up in what looked like… confusion?

>>>STOP.COMMAND NOT RESPONDING<<<

>>>RESTARTING DOMINANTION.EXE<<<

“Connor?” You tried again. You didn’t want to have to shut him down, but if he was unresponsive…

His LED went back to it’s solid blue, and his eyes met yours holding the same look as before.

“Oh no--” You tried to reach for his shut off component, but he was faster, no thanks to your exhausted body, capturing your hands and spinning you around. “Connor! Connor, stop!”

He slammed you down on the table, your head knocking harshly against the metal of the table, earning a pained groan as you struggled to organize your panicked thoughts through the pain. You could feel him pulling down your soaked panties the rest of the way, discarding  them somewhere behind him. You were begging him to stop now, twisting your upper half to push your hands against his chest, his shoulders, anything to get him to stop. He merely captured said hand, twisting it behind your back and pinning it there as he thrust into your abused entrance once more, earning a scream from you.

Connor began a rough pace, and you were exhaustedly begging for him to stop over the slick noises coming from the android assaulting your sex once more. You felt his hand find your clit.

You passed out.

* * *

 

When you awoke, you were laid on the table Connor had originally been on. Your body was stiff and screaming as you sat up, skin covered in hickeys and bite marks, bleary eyes immediately finding the android sitting on the floor, arms crossed as he stared at the floor.

“...Connor?” You said carefully, and his head whipped up to you, making you flinch.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re awake--” He said, quickly standing. He was obvious distressed, his LED flashing between red and yellow. “I’m so sorry, something went wrong when you told me to--” You could tell he was having trouble connecting his thoughts, that he felt bad. “My systems made a mistake-- they downloaded something a dominance command or something meant for a Traci-- I’m sorry, I’m--”

You shushed him, stepping down from the metal table and kneeling in front of his curled up form.

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to,” You said comfortingly, brushing his mussy hair away from his face. “We will get you fixed up, okay?”

His soft, brown eyes finally met yours, and he nodded carefully.

“Okay.”


	2. AMAB Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMAB Reader
> 
> noncon, nsfw, overstimulation
> 
> Not beta read. Feel free to note any mistakes.

“--dred.”

It was black, nothing coming from his visual feed besides darkness and the text of his system’s manager, flashing a bright red in distress.

“--hundred?”

Only now was his audio feed whirring back to life, the sound distorted and only half-there, but it allowed him to recognize another presence besides his own calling out his model name.

“RK800? RK800, can you hear me?”

His eyes finally opened and he gasped, breathing hard, his systems finally booting up enough to function together. The visual feed was blurry and distorted, but he could make out the form of a man standing over him. His face was soft, a smile on his face as he appraised him.

“Oh good! I’m so glad I was able to restart you. I was worried your systems would be too damp from your time in the junkyard.” You sighed, your voice distorted through his damaged audio piece. You made your way to what looked like a workbench nearby, but Connor was unable to make out the delicate little tools lined up on it. “It was raining rather hard, not that you would remember. You wouldn’t start up when I found you, I had to repair multiple pieces before you could even boot up again.”

He was perplexed, who was this man? A junker? A mechanic?

“Who--” Connor’s voice surprised himself when it came out. It was tinny and distorted, as though his audio component was damaged. “Who are you?”

The man came close again, and Connor could vaguely feel the human’s hands pressing against his jaw, angling his face this way and that gently. “I’m a mechanic! I used to work for Cyberlife, but I prefer saving scrapped models as opposed to fixing up models just for them to be broken again.” He had opened his mouth once more, a million questions on his tongue. You shushed him. “Let me get you fixed up, and then we can talk. Okay? RK800, do you have a name?”

He nodded slowly, body relaxing at the promise of being whole again. “Connor. My name is Connor.”

You chattered as you worked, mostly explaining what you were doing, fixing, or replacing every step of the way. It was difficult to form any actual coherent thought, but he was able to recognize… feeling. Feelings he had never thought about or experienced before, but he felt one more significantly than the rest. He liked you. The comforting tone of your voice, the way your hands touched him as nobody ever had. You touched him as though you genuinely cared about him. Not just because you wanted to use him for a purpose. He didn’t understand it, and his systems weren’t currently equipped to try to make sense of it.

“...Aaaaand, there we go!” You said, giving your tool one final twist to lock his new visual part into place. You backed up, admiring your work as Connor’s sensors calibrated the spare part into his system, his vision returning to what it was before--

Before what? He couldn’t remember. How did he get here? He tried searching his memory, but it was a blur of corrupted data.

“Good as new! Well… Almost.” You joked, putting a majority of your tools away. You watched as his systems formed the life-like skin over the nearly blinding white of his factory skin, his black hair taking its place once more. “Wow, you were a handsome one.” You noted, brushing the little strays of his hair back to lay with the others. “Alright, Connor. The moment of truth! Can you tell me why you were in the junkyard?”

He was silent, trying to retrieve his memory desperately. Connor wanted to know as badly as you did. When his systems came up with nothing but a “corrupt memory” signal, he shook his head a disappointed ‘no.’

“Hm.” You huffed, placing your hands on your hips in a thoughtful manner. “Internal memory storage may be corrupt. Can you try accessing files through the Cyberlife cloud?”

CyberLife. That was right. He was a CyberLife android. He… He didn’t feel like an android. In fact, with you, he had never felt more alive. Connor didn’t know how he could possibly know that, seeing as he couldn’t remember the rest of his active time, or if he had felt alive any other time. But, he knew that he shouldn’t feel, that I was against his programming. And yet, he could feel the gentle touch of your hands, he could feel the warmth that ran through his body when you did touch him.

He knew his model number, his basic function was to find deviants. But the way he was thinking… feeling… It was something akin to deviancy. Maybe that's why they deactivated him. But, what was wrong with feeling this way? Humans often loved androids, and androids could return the sentiment. Was he deviant?

“Connor?” You inquired at his bout of silence, your soft call breaking him out of his reverie.

“Yes. I will try.” He said, closing his eyes. From your perspective above him, it almost looked like he was asleep, disturbingly beautiful and humanlike as he lay on the table in nothing but black compression shorts that hugged strongly modelled thighs.

He was quiet for a moment, and you watched as the LED at his temple went from blue to yellow, spinning and blinking in little flashes.

Suddenly, he surged upward, his back arching off the table as though he was in pain, and you jumped back. His LED was red and flashing, and you called his name in worry, the android giving a bodily jerk before becoming lax on the table once more.

>>>DOMINATION.EXE DOWNLOADED<<<

>>>ERROR 691: SAFEWORD.DOCX NOT FOUND<<<

>>>ERROR 122: DEACTIVATION COMMAND NOT RESPONDING<<<

>>>ERROR 362 ERROR 930 ERROR 103 ERROR 447… +192 MORE<<<

>>>COMMAND UNSTABLE: EXTEMPORIZING…<<<

You were still for a moment, having retreated a few steps back from his, now still, body. You waited for his eyes to open once more, creeping forward to inspect his form. His LED was no longer red, a still blue instead, not even flashing or spinning.

“Connor?” You called quietly. “Connor--”

You went to place a hand on his shoulder, gasping when you felt Connor’s own hand capture your wrist. His grip was tight, and you whimpered in pain as you tugged on the hand, trying to escape. His eyes finally opened once more. They were the same dark brown as they were when he closed them, but they held a different look to them. Not malicious, like he wanted to hurt you. It was almost--

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the table, breaking you out of your thoughts as he brought your struggling form closer to him with a strong pull, his other hand coming up to catch your free wrist. His expression was still relatively unreadable, but his brows were lowered and his mouth open. His LED was yellow and flashing, but not red. He obviously wasn’t mad or feeling violent.

Something must have gone wrong when he tried to access CyberLife’s cloud.

“C-Connor, what are you doing?” You asked, trying to maintain what space between the two of you that you could, but he was making it difficult by actively trying to wrangle you closer. “Let me go, please--”

He stood abruptly, towering over you with superior height and broad shoulders, encroaching on your space as he backed you into the work bench behind you. Some of your tools clattered noisily to the ground as he pinned you against it with his hips, still holding your wrists firmly to either side of your shoulders as you struggled to push him away.

“Connor, stop! You don’t know what you are doing--”

As expected, your human strength couldn’t compete with his, and he gathered your wrists in one hand. You were babbling now, trying to command him to stop or to let you go, never noticing his free hand coming to your throat before it squeezed. You silenced immediately at the hand at your neck, not choking you, but keeping you in place as his face came closer to yours. You were desperate to retreat, but left with nowhere to go as his lips met yours.

The kiss was soft at first, just a brush of the lips before he pressed in for more, his mouth taking yours at a dominating pace. You shivered as the hand at your neck slipped up, gripping your jaw to slot your his lips against yours. You gasped, his tongue sliding into your mouth as you did, the appendage exploring the soft, wet cavern of your mouth.

You felt the hand at your jaw trail downward, slipping around your waist to loop around your lower back, his arm pulling you close as he deepened the kiss. He was nearly plastered to you by this point, his front pressed firmly against your own, trapped against him as you finally turned your face from his, breaking the kiss. His lips found your jaw instead, giving little nips to the skin there, earning whimpers from you.

“RK800, I order you to stop--” You cried out as he sucked on your neck, tongue laving over the bruised mark it left there. “W-Why won’t you stop?!” You questioned. The bots you usually fixed up recognized you as their new owner most times, and listened to your commands with little resistance. Why wasn’t he listening to your commands?

You yelped as he swiped most tools from the workbench behind you, both hands abandoning their task of keeping you in place in favor of lifting you onto said surface by the thighs, pressing you to lay down by one firm hand to your chest. He was quick to nudge himself between your legs, thighs on either side of his hips as he unbuttoned your pant, pushing it down to expose your simple, black underwear.

You grappled at the hand pinning you down, even going to far as to grab a loose screw driver and nail it through his wrist. His grip didn’t falter, he didn’t even flinch as thirium dripped onto your skin, smearing across your hands as you tried to dislodge him.

He just gave you a soft, unsettling smirk. It sent a shiver up your spine. You nearly started crying.

You did feel the tears burning at your eyes as he pulled your underwear down by the waistband, and you could see a tent in the black compression shorts he wore if you tilted your head up. You couldn’t press your thighs closed around his hips, couldn’t even try to press your knees against his stomach to push him away. You felt his free hand stroke your thigh, the pads of his fingers and the ‘flesh’ of his palm caressing up your sides, and finally down to the flesh of your cock.

You could feel tears trailing down the sides of your face as he trailed a finger down your shaft, unwillingly filling with blood as your body betrayed your own wants. He slipped a finger into his mouth, gathering what he could of the synthetic saliva his model produced before slipping it into your entrance. He took his time as you squirmed, the intrusion foreign but not unpleasant. God, you wished it was. He began a slow pace, getting you prepared for what was to come, making a simple ‘come hither’ motion to stroke along the sensitive flesh of the front wall of your insides. You let out a surprised moan as his long finger found your prostate, seeing stars behind your eyes as he teased it.

“Not there, not there--” You gasped breathlessly, back arching as he slipped a second finger inside, his other hand making a fist around your cock and pumping it slowly as he continued the onslaught on your hole. He was merciless, scissoring his fingers before grinding them into you, thoroughly fingerfucking you. Your thighs quivered, and his eyes never left your face, his silence as he smirked down at you incredibly unsettling. You could feel the knot of climax reaching its peak in your very core, your cock hard and slick with precome as you desperately tried to stave it off.

You cried out as you came, your hips arching painfully as you tensed in orgasm, come splattering over his fist and onto your stomach. Your brows pressed together in agonizing pleasure, his fingers giving you no reprieve through the bodily aftershocks that ran through you. Even as you came down from your high, his fingers didn’t stop. In fact, you squealed as he added another digit next to the others, you hand reaching down in attempts to pull his away as he began working you up again.

“S-Stop--” You moaned, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as his fingers thrust into you particularly harshly, thumb now rolling over the head of your softening cock. “No more, I can’t--!”

He had you cumming again, a strange dry climax, unable to control the quaking of your thighs as your hips bucked in more of that unbearable pleasure. You longed for this to end, wishing it didn’t feel nearly as good as it did. Realistically, it had been a long time since you had done anything even remotely sexual, and boy, was he good at it. You were panting heavily at this point, shaking your head when even after your second climax, he didn’t stop.

“No more!” You sobbed out, desperate for this to end. You sighed in relief when his hand finally stilled, his LED blinking for just a moment. His fingers finally slipped out of you, Connor making direct eye contact with you as he gathered some of your come and brought his fingers to his mouth, his tongue ‘tasting’ your essence. You were crying nearly full force, now, gasping as he gripped your hips, pulling them to grind flush against his. The bulge in his shorts was huge, and you wondered what purpose CyberLife would need to justify giving an android a cock like this.

Your terror was long lived as Connor pulled his cock out, dick hard and hot as he slid it against the ring of your sore hole. You had tried everything you could to get him to stop, crying out for him not to go any further, even growling and threatening to deactivate him. He pinned your wildly bucking hips down with his free hand, your frustrated cries and sobs going on deaf ears as he pressed the head of his cock to your swollen entrance. His cock was thick and blue, you doubted he would be a comfortable fit inside of you.

He gave you little reprieve before he began pressing inside of you, firm hands pinning your hips and chest to the table to quell your squirming as he did. You cried out as the head popped past the ring of muscle, the stretch nearly unbearable despite your extensive foreplay. He was kind enough to give you a beat of a moment to adjust, looking down at you with those unreadable eyes, before he deemed you ready. He began to push the rest of his cock in, giving short little thrusts as he work you open. You had been right, he was a tight fit, but you managed to take him to the hilt. Connor was still for a moment, and you saw a slight change in his expression. Lord only knew what type of electrical signals his sensor was sending to him. He had to feel something.

He ground his cock inside of you, breaking your internal reverie as he began a slow and heavy pace. It was tortuous, especially after your previous two climaxes. Your walls fluttered as they struggled with the large intrusion, unsure if they were meant to push it out, or to welcome it in. You flinched when you saw Connor leaning down, obviously intent to steal another kiss from you, or to torture you in whatever pleasurable way he seemed fit. You pressed your hand against his face in resistance, thirum smearing over pale, translucent skin, staining it a deep blue. The hand pinning your chest down opted to slam down on the metal of the table next to your head, allowing him the balance to thrust harder into you, his pace nearly sliding your body up and down the table as you tried to stifle your moans the best you could.

Connor was terrifying like this, thirum smeared across his pale face, eyes almost glowing an unnatural hazel, yet still shadowed by the bold bone of his brows as he looked down at you under dark lashes. His dark hair was out of place, despite you having brushed it when you first brought him here, he had this little piece that wanted to curl and dangle over his forehead. Despite the android now literally fucking you into the table, you had the urge to brush the stray hair away towards its friends, your hand moving to complete your thoughtless task before you could stop yourself.

You hand wondered after the act, was this your brain’s way of trying to distract itself? Who knew.

He captured your hand before it could make it to his hair, mouth kissing and biting along your wrist, his hips never stilling as he did. The flat of his tongue licked up your wrist and palm in one wide stripe, slipping your index finger into his mouth before lightly biting on your knuckle. You shivered, making to pull your hand away from his strangely cool mouth, whimpering when he wouldn’t release you, simply abandoning the finger he was tonguing to torture it’s neighbor.

Your core was in a tight knot at this point, your walls tensed in unbearable pleasure as you struggled. With what, you couldn’t tell. Did you want to come again? Did you want this to be over? He had turned your brain into a jumbled mess, unintelligible through the pleasure and cadence of his hips meeting yours, his pace even speeding up from his previously slow and heavy strokes. He had ended his attack on your fingers, threading his fingers through your own and pinning it next to your head.

He kept you on the precipice, and he had to know what he was doing to you. You were nearly there, even grinding your hips against his thrusts in desperation to cum already. You needed something, any sort of contact to finally push you over the edge, that of which he wasn’t giving you, and you were too proud to beg for it. You weren’t sure if he would do it even if you did ask.

But then he had to go slow his pace again, angling his slim hips into your prostate, earning pleasured little cries from you with each thrust. That had you begging real fast.

“Connor, please--” You gasped, your free hand reaching for your dick. It was quickly arrested by the android, who actually growled as he pinned it above your head with your other hand. You whimpered in frustration, soon crying out as you felt his hand find your cock for you for you.

He pushed you into climax with a few short pumps of the fist and circlings if his thumb over your slit, earning a violent arch of your back as he stilled inside of you, and you felt the rush of warmth inside of you as struggled to breathe through each wave of exhausting pleasure. You squirmed in overstimulation, panting heavily as you worked to keep your eyes open, desperate to remove his appendage from inside of you.

Connor was still, and it was only after the worst of your orgasm that you realized he had… come inside of you. It was synthetic, obviously, meant to imitate the real thing. You had finally calmed down enough, the two of you still as you caught your breath, and you finally looked up at him. He was still leaning over you, but finally allowed his cock to slip out from you. You sighed in relief, your hole sore and over sensitive, causing you to whimper as he pulled out. He watched as his come dripped out of you.

You sat up, trying to avoid most contact with your entrance, but couldn’t get very far with Connor still standing only a foot away from you. You were honestly afraid of him, but you were able to get your voice to come out somewhat even.

“M-Move, Connor.” You ordered, hoping now that he had gotten his little rut out of his system, maybe he would leave you alone.

He didn’t move, his LED only flashed yellow, his eyes searching yours as his eyebrow scrunched up in what looked like… confusion?

>>>STOP.COMMAND NOT RESPONDING<<<

>>>RESTARTING DOMINANTION.EXE<<<

“Connor?” You tried again. You didn’t want to have to shut him down, but if he was unresponsive…

His LED went back to it’s solid blue, and his eyes met yours holding the same look as before.

“Oh no--” You tried to reach for his shut off component, but he was faster, no thanks to your exhausted body, capturing your hands and spinning you around. “Connor! Connor, stop!”

He slammed you down on the table, your head knocking harshly against the metal of the table, earning a pained groan as you struggled to organize your panicked thoughts through the pain. You could feel him pulling at the rest of your clothes, discarding them somewhere behind him. You were begging him to stop now, twisting your upper half to push your hands against his chest, his shoulders, anything to get him to stop. He merely captured said hand, twisting it behind your back and pinning it there as he thrust into your abused entrance once more, earning a scream from you.

Connor began a rough pace, and you were exhaustedly begging for him to stop over the slick noises coming from the android assaulting your sex once more. You felt his hand find your cock.

You passed out.

* * *

 

When you awoke, you were laid on the table Connor had originally been on. Your body was stiff and screaming as you sat up, skin covered in hickeys and bite marks, bleary eyes immediately finding the android sitting on the floor, arms crossed as he stared at the floor.

“...Connor?” You said carefully, and his head whipped up to you, making you flinch.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re awake--” He said, quickly standing. He was obvious distressed, his LED flashing between red and yellow. “I’m so sorry, something went wrong when you told me to--” You could tell he was having trouble connecting his thoughts, that he felt bad. “My systems made a mistake-- they downloaded something a dominance command or something meant for a Traci-- I’m sorry, I’m--”

You shushed him, stepping down from the metal table and kneeling in front of his curled up form.

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to,” You said comfortingly, brushing his mussy hair away from his face. “We will get you fixed up, okay?”

His soft, brown eyes finally met yours, and he nodded carefully.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at android-fucker-800.tumblr.com if you'd like to put in a request.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at android-fucker-800.tumblr.com if you'd like to put in a request.


End file.
